


На вершине

by miroveha



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-14
Updated: 2010-10-14
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha
Summary: — Ежегодное спасение мира приучило тебя к плохому, — говорит Элфи. — Ты теперь не можешь просто жить и ни во что не вмешиваться, дорогой адреналиновый маньяк.





	На вершине

Когда он смотрит на свой дорогой кабинет, шикарный особняк, роскошную машину и — о чем там ещё мечтают недалекие обыватели среднего достатка? — прочее в том же духе, ему хочется кричать от ярости. Ему хочется крушить все вокруг — так, чтобы сбить руки в кровь, и хочется ударить в первое же попавшееся услужливо улыбающееся лицо просто для того, чтобы увидеть настоящие эмоции, — кровь должна смыть то это проклятое всемогущество, отравляющее его жизнь. Он думает об этом и раз за разом отказывается; он все ещё слишком хорошо держит себя в руках.

Все финансовые потоки мира текут сквозь руки Артемиса; без него не принимают ни одного по-настоящему важного решения, его поддержку мечтают заполучить главы стран и владельцы мировых монополий. Если бы он захотел, то мог бы купить небольшое государство, если бы он захотел, то мог бы начать Третью Мировую Войну. Если бы он захотел, его давно уже бы называли королем всей планеты.

Артемис не хочет ничего.

Ему всего двадцать один, и он уже на вершине мира; ему целых двадцать один, и за это время он увидел больше, чем все остальные его сверстники, вместе взятые. Он смотрит на раскинувшуюся у его ног Вселенную и видит только свой путь к этой вершине — некуда дальше идти, и все дороги уже пройдены; Вселенная оказалась до ужаса конечна, в этом заключается горькая ирония, оседающая у него на губах.

Артемис не поверил бы, скажи ему кто-нибудь об этом раньше.

И когда он слышит тихие, такие знакомые шаги за своей спиной — он приказал никого не пускать к нему, и нежеланный гость не прорвался бы даже до третьей линии обороны, а всего их здесь пять, — он только улыбается, не оборачиваясь, и в улыбке его нет ни грамма удивления. Вместо этого Артемис смотрит на ночной город за окном, переливающийся мириадами огней, и даже сейчас его завораживает это зрелище.

— Привет, капитан Малой. Как дела? Будешь что-нибудь?

— Не части, вершок, — Элфи за его спиной фыркает. — Не все сразу.

Артемис чувствует ощутимый толчок в спину — капитан Малой вежливо дает понять, что желала бы видеть и его лицо, — и оборачивается, глядя на нее сверху вниз. Когда ему было пятнадцать, он уже перерос ее, но миниатюрной эльфийке это никогда ничему не мешало — ей вообще мало что может помешать; однако сейчас Элфи оглядывает его и лишь недовольно морщится:

— Ну ты и вымахал. Росту много, а толку — чуть.

Она отходит вглубь кабинета и садится на край стола, смахнув с него какие-то бумаги; Артемис насмешливо приподнимает бровь, наблюдая за ее перемещениями. Наконец он спрашивает:

— Что же натолкнуло тебя на такие выводы?

— О, для этого достаточно знать твою биографию, — возвращает ему насмешливый взгляд Элфи. — Ты, знаешь ли, в последние годы развел достаточно бурную деятельность. Там, — она многозначительно показывает вниз, — кое-кто этим взволнован.

— Под нами экономический отдел, — замечает Артемис. — И я вроде бы не настолько урезал им зарплату.

— О, ради всего святого, Артемис, — Элфи закатывает глаза, — только не говори, что не понимаешь, о чем я.

— Это ужасно скучно — все понимать… капитан Малой.

Он отворачивается назад к окну, скрестив руки на груди; Артемис не видит этого, но точно знает, что Элфи сейчас раздраженно прищуривается.

— Я бы не советовала выводить меня из себя, Артемис. Что значит «ужасно скучно все понимать»?

— Кажется, кризис личности у меня наступил раньше срока, — задумчиво говорит он, глядя на город и не видя его. — Я смотрю на людей и знаю, о чем они думают; я смотрю на этот мир и знаю, каким он будет завтра и через год. Удиви меня, Элфи! Ты-то, наверное, никогда не…

Он задыхается от внезапного удара, — и прежде чем понимает, что произошло, он уже лежит обеими лопатками на спине и ошарашенно смотрит в злое-презлое лицо капитана Малой.

— Что за чушь ты несешь? — шипит Элфи, давя коленом на его грудь, прекрасная в своей ярости. — Я выбиваю у наших перестраховщиков возможность лично подняться на поверхность, чтобы поговорить с тобой, и что я здесь вижу? Великому Артемису Фаулу скучно! Он, видите ли, знает все наперед и просит офицера ЛеППРКОНа развеселить его! И мне, между прочим, никто не указ, кроме вышестоящего по званию!

Несколько секунд Артемис просто смотрит на нее, а затем начинает тихо смеяться. Он смеется и смеется, совершенно искренне и самозабвенно, и в конце концов Элфи, нахмурившись, отвешивает ему пощечину. Тогда кое-как Артемис справляется со своим смехом, хотя в глазах его все ещё пляшут веселые искры; так они и застывают на мгновение — без пяти минут король всего мира на полу собственного кабинета и рыжеволосая эльфийка, придавившая его к полу.

— Я так скучал, Элфи, — внезапно тихо говорит Артемис, — просто ужасно скучал… Ты себе даже представить не можешь.

Напряжение отпускает Элфи, она почти ощутимо расслабляется, до того похожая на сжатую до предела пружину; медленно-медленно она убирает колено и садится на Артемиса верхом, и самое странное, что он ничуть не возражает.

— Ежегодное спасение мира приучило тебя к плохому, — говорит Элфи. — Ты теперь не можешь просто жить и ни во что не вмешиваться, дорогой адреналиновый маньяк.

— Конечно, — легко соглашается Артемис. — Но только попробуй сказать, что тебе не нравилось это самой.

— Разумеется нравилось, — ухмыляется она в ответ. — Но это не значит, что без них надо сходить с ума. Жизнь — это ещё и будни, гений доморощенный.

Она легко встает и форменным сапогом практически неощутимо пинает все ещё лежащего Артемиса:

— Слушай сюда, вершок. Ты пока что придумывай объяснение поубедительнее о том, что ты белый, пушистый и не несешь какой-либо угрозы волшебному народцу, а я тем временем смотаюсь в пару местечек недалеко отсюда, устрою себе небольшой импровизированный отпуск. В конце концов, нас не так уж часто командируют на поверхность, надо пользоваться возможностью.

— Использование служебного положения в личных целях, капитан Малой? — хмыкает Артемис, и Элфи подмигивает ему в ответ:

— Пускай это будет наш общий маленький секрет. Но сильно не расслабляйся, завтра вечером я вернусь.

Она взмывает в воздух, активизировав механические крылья, и, кивнув Артемису на прощание, мгновенно растворяется в воздухе. Около минуты он все ещё лежит на полу, задумчиво разглядывая потолок, а затем садится за стол и что-то быстро пишет, и в глазах его плещется азарт.

Он наконец вспомнил: в жизни всегда есть вещи, остающиеся неизменными несмотря на любое всемогущество.


End file.
